


More Like Beetlejuicy

by TheOneWhomIsNotStraight



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Big tittied OC, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Oral, Rough Sex, SNM, Sexy beetlejuice, Skullfuck, dom beetlejuice, facefuck, hard smut, im so sorry, no pullout game, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhomIsNotStraight/pseuds/TheOneWhomIsNotStraight
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is and I refuse to apologize.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	More Like Beetlejuicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



I waited a long time for my roommates to leave for the night before I could start preparations. With the lights dimmed to a shadow and all the candles lit, I took out the ancient book I bought from Lydias Library a few weeks ago. The ritual was crafted long ago for mortals to seek out punishment for those they sought unworthy. It had taken quite some time to decipher the ancient text, but finally, I understood. All I was sure this was just an ancient fairytale., a fable used to scare children into behaving. If so, then I throw the book away. If not…. I go through with my plan.  
I sat cross legged on the floor and closed my eyes.  
Beetlejuice,” I whispered. A felt a light breeze brush my cheek, and my flesh swelled with goosebumps.  
“”Beetlejuice,” I said again, this time with conviction. The items on my bookshelf and counters began to shimmy. I took a deep breath and shouted the final word.  
“BEETLEJUICE!” I screamed., and suddenly the room erupted in a shower of light, wind gushing around me in every direction. My heart was hammering against my ribcage before finally I opened my eyes and looked around. I was confused, unsure of what had just occurred. Frantically, I stood, my eyes flashing across the room.  
There he was. Hands behind his head, feet cross at the ankles, lounging on my bed like he’d been there all his life. I gasped at his ghostly complexion, his deep black under eyes painted on his face like makeup, and his large green and black curls flattened against the pillows behind him.  
“You called?” He gargled. A deep green goo ran down the side off his mouth , and he licked it back up like sugar. I was speechless. I couldn’t believe it. He was here. The ritual had worked. Startled, I stepped back, and before my shoulders even touched the wall behind me, the corpse like man rolled into a pouncing position and shot off the end of the bed like a jungle cat, his left palm slamming into the dry wall mere centimeters from my ear. His nose practically touched mine, and my voice wavered as I spoke.  
“You… You’re real..” He laughed in my face, his green spittle speckling my face.  
“Of course I’m real. I’ve been here for as long as you, quite longer actually. I’m a bit of an immortal being, if you haven’t noticed….” I stared back at him. His eyes met mine, and I let out a shaky breath.  
“So, what’ll it be, princess?” He snarled, pushing his face closer to mine. “Who is it. Daddy? Mommy? Big sister? What!” He yelled, “Tell me don’t waste my time.”  
I flinched at his raised voice, but stood up tall. He was inches taller than me. I looked up at him and swallowed my fear.  
“It’s me,” I whispered. “I’m the one that needs to be punished.”  
He seemed startled for a moment, and hesitated before slowly his lips moved upwards in a large, toothy grin.  
“You, darling?” He asked me, his right hand sliding to the small spot beside my head. “What is it that you’ve done?”  
I didn’t answer him for a moment, then slowly I latched my fingers around the black and white belt loop snaking the rim of his trousers, and pulled him closer to where his elbows bent at a ninety degree angle, and his lips were a hair away from mine.  
“I’ve been a naughty girl,, I whispered, pushing my bare knee into his crotch. He growled,p ulling away. Stepping back, he gazed at me. I was just in a bathrobe, my tan skin showed in a V-neck down the silk fabric, my nipples hardening from the sudden coolness of his body. Slowly, I untied the waistband, slid the housecoat down my shoulders before slowly dropping it to the floor. I stood there, bare, my breasts round and Luscious, my skin fair and smooth down to my wide hips and thick lips. I reached up slowly to where my hair was tied back, and my deep brown curls fumbled passed my collarbone, falling elegantly at my chest. He gaped, and I grew red. I walked towards him slowly, never breaking eye contact, before confidently reaching my hand out to his chest, my palm pushing against his pecks. I pushed him down onto the bed, my hand latched around his tie as I straddled his waist, resting my ass against his thighs. Hesitantly, he put his cold, rotted hands on my waste, and kissed me gently on the collarbone. I purred under his touch and tilted my head to the side. He then dragged his sopping wet tongue up my neck and bit at my jaw, all the while leaving a bright neon trail that dried and stuck to me like paint. I grinded against his thigh, my labia spread open before him like butterfly wings. Suddenly, his hands gripped my ass and picked me up aggressively, tossing me to the mattress. I huffed, pulling hair out of my mouth while he snuck in between my thighs. He undressed before me, first his tie and jacket, then his shoes, and finally he was left to me, his bulge growing by the minute. I couldn’t wait to tear away that barrier and grasp the python underneath. He was above me now, his ice fingers trailing my pelvic bone and pinching my skin.  
“What have you done, sweetheart. Tell me every detail…”  
I gasped, my eyes flying open as he tucked one finger inside.  
“I…I… I did a horrible thing, baby-“  
“DADDY!” He yelled at me, shoving his finger as deep as it would go. “You will call me daddy, you slut!” I whimpered under him, my crotch aching with pleasure.  
“I do bad things, daddy…. My roommate…. She…. I sucked her boyfriends cock…” I moaned, his single finger circling my hole, widening it.  
“Oh that’s a very bad girl,” he snarled. “From now on, Daddy is the only one that gets to be pleased by you, princess….”  
He kissed down my chest, pulling out his finger and gripping under my knees with both hands. He spread me open under him, my clit eyeing him with it’s pink glow. My pussy dripped with lust until finally he began collecting the goo in his mouth, then viciously spit it onto my pussy lips. It was cold and sticky, his thumb playing with it against my flesh. He spit more of the goo onto his hand and stuck three long, girthy fingers in all at once. I howled, his palm up, fingers curling inside me, making a sort of, “come here,” gesture. I moaned, my hands flying to my breasts, fingers twisting at the pink areola. His tongue lashed out, first pecking just above my slit, then slowly moving around my lips, before finally his mouth latched onto my clit and moved with such velocity it almost hurt. He used his other hands to slap at my airborne thigh, his hand leaving a bright red mark. I squealed, thrusting my hips harder against his mouth, my hands flying to the sheets below me. I gazed down at him, watching his mouth work. He left a slop of green goo behind him wherever he touched, and he used it as lubricant against my pussy.  
We went on like this for quite some time, his fingers thrusting angrily in and out, circling and curling and hitting all the right places, his tongue starved and vicious, pushing and pulling and sucking at my clit. Finally, I peaked, my back arched , my toes curled, and I pushed hard against him.  
“Daddy!” I screamed into my orgasm, “Fuck yes daddy, more!” I wailed, and he obliged, finishing me off just enough before I reached my own fingers down to play with the mess he made, guiding myself into a warm after shock. I still shivered under his touch, my cheeks flushed and pussy sore. I sat up, as did he, and stood. I grabbed him by the pants and pinned him to the wall.  
“I do my best work on my knees, daddy,” I smiled. He shook and bounced on his toes, playing with my hair while my fingers popped the buttons, and slowly undid his zipper. He shot out before me, long and white as snow, all for his little pink tip. Well, I shouldn’t say little. I could barely get my mouth around his massive member. I used the goo and cum from between my own legs to lube my hand, and starting at the base I slowly pulled him off, twisting my wrist just slightly as I reached the tip. I played a gentle kiss on his head, then dragged my tongue down beneath him, licking and sucking at the loose skin of his cock. He growled, quickly sliding off the rest of his clothes and gripping me by the back of the head.  
“I’m gonna skull fuck you so hard, baby, holy shit,” he moaned, scratching at my scalp. He thrusted gently into my mouth, my lips curled around my teeth and matching rhythm with my hand,, still pumping and stroking. It was hard to fit him in my mouth, my jaw forced as far open as it could go, my cheekbones pushing against my skin. His cock was so massive in my mouth it was almost hard to breathe, my nose filling up with snot and my eyes welling with tears. He looked down at me, gritted his teeth and gripped my hair at the base, and I welcomed the control he took. I reveled in the pain, his gentle thrusting grew forceful, until his giant cock was slamming hard down my throat, over and over again until I was choking on it. He fucked my face hard, my eyes rolling back and my lips just grazing his base. His balls smacked against my chin, and I gripped his voluptuous asscheeks ,my hold tight as to not lose my balance. He ripped my mouth away from his cock, grabbed me under my arms and threw me to the bed, his dripping length hanging. I gathered myself, allowing him to position me any way he wished. He decided he liked me on my hands and knees, my hole dripping with anticipation as I readied myself to be torn apart.  
He used his broken nails to claw at my thighs, spreading them farther apart until I physically couldn’t go anymore.  
“Tell me what you want, princess,” he snarled, his silver-dollar sized tip pushing against my opening.  
“I want it, daddy,” I moaned into the bedsheets. “I want you deep, and hard, and fast.” I want you to ravish me, Beetlejuice. Fuck me good, daddy!” I yelled, looking back at him. I pushed against him, until finally he gripped my inner thighs around the front and sank his entire form into me. The growing pressure hurt so good inside of me, my tight hole widening quickly and filling with his hot, veiny dick. I almost collapsed beneath him, my legs shaking from the effort, and God did he fuck me. . He slowly pulled himself all the way out, before filling me once again, hard and fast. Every single time I felt my muscles contract, my skin splitting slightly. My eyes bulged, and my arms fell, and over and over again he railed me, hard and fast into the bed. I felt the structure shake below me, and had it not been for the pillow beneath my head, I would be screaming blood curdling cries of pleasure, probably waking the neighbors. I could barely make out my words the pleasure was so intense, so supernaturally, immeasurably terrific that I managed to cum once again. So intensely in fact, that a large squirt of liquid drenched his cock, which sent him spiraling into yells of pleasure. He grunted hard every time he pushed inside of me, until I could no longer hold myself up, and collapsed under my orgasm. He then roughly grabbed me again, picking me up around the waist with his strong, dead hands, and slammed by back against my closed bedroom door. He fastened my legs around his waist, my knees entrapping his hips and my hands clawing at his back. He spread me open once again, and fucked me raw. I screamed for him, begging for more.  
“Deeper!” I choked out, my nails ripping his soggy flesh. “I need it, daddy, I want it so hard!”  
“You’re such a dirty whore, princess, begging for me like a whiny bitch.” He halted his thrusts, pushing as far into me as he could at our angle. Then, still inside of me, he blasted the door off of its hinges and pushed me out into the apartment. He fucked me hard on every surface. He bent me over the back of the couch, peeled me apart on the dining table, and pulled on the back of my hair while doing doggy on the kitchen floor. He licked my pussy while I gripped the counter, and choked me against the living room wall.  
I was bouncing like a puppet on his enormous cock, when suddenly he fished a finger down my crack, and pushed into my ass. I howled, and he laughed. My eyes were rolling, spit flew out of my gaping mouth and my titties  
slapped against my chest with each massive thrust. Daddy complimented my juicy ass and swollen labia, his fingers bobbing in and out of my ass. My hands flew to my head, my whole body covered in bites and scratches and thick gobs of green goop. I saw him beginning to grow a bright pink, his cheeks flushing and eyes melting. I was incredibly close again, thick precum lubed my clit as it dripped out of my stretched an aching whole, his cock pulsing and twisting inside of me. I needed to touch myself, and Beetlejuice never stopped watching as I slipped my fingers between my lips and pumped on my clit. I reached my other hand to his frizzy hair, and he moaned out a feral cry. Then, with the velocity of one hundred tsunamis, he wrapped his body around me, held me down on the carpet and Fucked me bloody with five… six… seven hard thrusts, before he burst inside of me, an off-white creme spewing out of my hole around his cock, filling every part of me that wasn’t taken up by his rigid member. He screamed a vicious wail, pushing all the way in me as he came. He pumped out the rest of his orgasm inside of me, and rode out the stiffness of his cock until finally he collapsed in a heap, his cock falling out of me and leaving my lips flexing and aching for him. I played face down for a moment, my eyes drooping, my arms and legs useless around me, the slightest aftershocks going through me, pulsing like a beating heart.  
“You’re delicious, sweetheart,” he purred, slapping my bare ass once more. I dripped with sweat, my lungs not being able to take in much air.  
He stood, and calmly as ever, walked to the bedroom, retrieved his suit, and began reclothing himself. He came out minutes later, adjusting his tie. I had not moved, my form limp and exhausted from his pleasure boat.  
“we… we… didn’t use….” I gasped, my breath still coming back to me.  
“Baby, my sperm are as dead as me… No worries.”  
He stepped closer to me, and shakily I picked myself up. I sat with my legs bent, toes touching my ass, thighs together, staring at him. My nipples slowly began to lose their hardness, and I blushed at how vulnerable I was, so small and shaky from his presence.  
“Will I see you again?”  
He smiled at me, his crooked teeth still baked in a green lathering. The same substance covered practically every inch of me.  
“That depends, princess,” he snarled. “Do you need to be punished again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I go light myself on fire.


End file.
